


suit.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Rey saw Ben walk into the room, it took all of her self-control to not drag him to the bed.or:  Rey reacts to seeing Ben in a suit, and Ben reacts to seeing Rey in her dress.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	suit.

**Author's Note:**

> day 47, drabble 47.
> 
> Prompt 047 - suit.

When Rey saw Ben walk into the room, it took all of her self-control to not drag him to the bed. They were supposed to be at Finn and Rose's wedding in less than an hour, but fuck, Ben was sexy in that suit. He caught Rey staring and turned towards her. “I want to rip that dress off of you,” was what came out of his mouth, so Rey shared her similar sentiment when it came to his suit. They shared a look that simply said “later” before heading out to the car. They absolutely couldn't be late today.


End file.
